


Embers

by aceoftwos



Series: Worlds In Translation [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Terry has some... incorrect assumptions about how humans keep warm.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliobasilisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobasilisk/gifts).



> i wrote this pretty much all in one go so don't judge me too harshly. 
> 
> so, bibi has been working on this excellent story that flips fairytale clichés on their heads. namely, the dragon in this story is a bit... well, nontraditional. all you really need to know is that terry's a dragon, got stuck in a human body bc of magical nonsense. azra is helping. mostly. maybe part of it is laughing at him. okay, more than part of it. most of it.

They’re few and far between but some days, Azra is sorry she stuck around. Learning about dragons is fascinating but _teaching_ … Well, Azra’s never taught anyone before but she’s certain things could be going better. If Terry is actually paying attention, she considers it a miracle. Or she would, if it ever happened.

“But Azra, the wind! It feels so different on my scales!”

“Skin,” she corrects tiredly.

“Skin, yes, on my skin!” Terry holds out his arm and looks delighted when it shakes. “Why do you suppose that that’s happening, Azzie?”

“You’re cold.”

“Yes,” Terry says, pure childlike wonder in his voice. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

Azra flips a page and presses a finger down where the pages join to hold them flat, the stark black of her nail polish pops against the purple ink. She can feel sparking at her fingertips, she shakes them off and watches a leaf burn to a crisp. Azra hastily skips past the section covering fire spells.

“Azzie…”

She sighs and coats her irritated words in honey, “Yes, Terry?”

“Do we have any blankets?”

“Yes, we hav—” Azra finally turns and nearly chokes. Terry is on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees, shivering and peering at Azra with genuine concern. “What are you doing, Ter?”

“Isn’t this how humans keep warm?”

“Not outside, not in spring. Great Goddess, you’re going to freeze to death sitting there!”

Azra pulls him up by the arm and pushes him towards the cave where their things are stashed. She sits him down on the afghan and snaps her fingers, creating a little green flame in the glass dish they’ve been using as a firepit. After a moment, she drapes a blanket over his shoulders. When he continues to shiver, she digs through her pack for her tea leaves.

With a little magic, she’s got a cup of signature Fire Leaf tea from the Kaeno region. It never comes out quite right when it isn’t properly steeped, but Azra figures the warmth in more important at the moment.

“Th-thanks, Az.”

Some days, Azra is sorry she stuck around. But when Terry smiles at her like that, with such honest gratitude and… Azra doesn’t have a lot of experience with love, but she could almost swear…

“No problem, Terry.”

He lifts a corner of the blanket and peers up at her, smiling. “Join me?” When Azra only stares at him, he slowly lowers his arm. “I… I was told this was another way to keep warm.” She has to wonder who told him that, how long ago someone explained that to him. “Um, body heat, I think?”

“Yeah, that’s…” Azra presses a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. “That’s right.” She sits down next to him, floats her book in from outside, and doesn’t protest when Terry throws an arm around her shoulders.

“Is that all right?”

“S’all right,” she says softly. “Warmer now?”

“Very warm, thanks.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. terry's a fucking dragon. he ain't got time for human romance. that said, he probs kisses azra sometimes bc it's an expression of affection and he doesn't quite get the difference? 
> 
> 2\. azra is just. she loves terry a lot. but she doesn't quite know what to do with those feelings. 
> 
> 3\. do they feel a little unbalanced? i'm thinking that things will even out pretty soon... but you'll have to read bibi's story to find out more!


End file.
